1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation system for a power module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As energy usage increases over the world, a great interest on the effective use of restricted energy has been taken. Hence, various structures of power semiconductor modules are expansively applied as shown in Patent Document 1, and thus, the demands of markets for the power semiconductor modules have more multi-functions and smaller sizes have been increased, but this causes the heat generation problem of electronic components, resulting in deteriorating performance of the whole modules.
Therefore, in order to increase efficiency of the power semiconductor module and secure high reliability, a high-heat dissipative power module package structure capable of solving the heat generation problem above has been requested.
Generally, a cooling system of a high-capacitance power semiconductor module is composed of a single-sided cooling system and a substrate where semiconductor devices constitute circuits (direct bonded copper (DBC), metal printed circuit board, ceramic substrate, or the like).
In the case of the power semiconductor module having this structure, the substrate is bonded to an upper surface of the single-sided cooling system by using a solder, a thermal interface material (TIM), or a thermal conductive grease.
These materials generally degrade heat dissipation characteristics, and thus, place limitations on heat dissipation characteristics of the power semiconductor module. Moreover, the cooling system has a structure where a flow passage is simply formed, and thus, restricts heat dissipation characteristics of a fluid.